


Beyond Imaginative

by TheBlueMoonRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, OCs - Freeform, RiddleOC, Sane Tom Riddle, SnapeOC, Soulmates, soulbond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMoonRose/pseuds/TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)Pairings: Harry Potter x Oc / Tom Riddle x OCWarnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpadd" Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2017' Set in after before 6th year in the summer. Alive and freed Sirius. OCSRated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- WattpaddDisclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I merely own this story which we make no money from.Summary: Harry gets a letter from Gringotts stating that there still waiting for his owl to read his parent's will. Confused he sneaks out taking the Knight bus to the leaky cauldron where he goes to Diagon Ally to Gringotts. Getting his parents will read, he finds out that if anything happen to Sirius, lupin or even Snape his father stated that Harry get sent to another potter branch side in America, from Abraham Potter. Stunned by this he takes the first chance he got and sends an owl to his new found relative. What will happen when he gets a response?Who are these two mystery girls?
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Tom Riddle/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. 'the will and surprised family'

  
**Chapter 1 'the will and SURPRISED family'**   
  
  


Harry sat in his room at the Dursley's, he sighed heavily. He really wanted to get out of the house, he wanted to summon the knight bus and got shopping in Diagon Ally.

"BOY!" he heard his uncle yelled from downstairs, Harry sighs and gets up, leaving his room he headed downstairs to the living room area, there stood his uncle Vernon and his cousin "Yes uncle Vernon?" he asked with annoyance.

Vernon glared at him "the dishes better be done when we get back or there will be hell to pay, you will not step foot out of the house don't want the neighbors to see your freakiness"

Harry frowned mentally but nodded "yes uncle Vernon" he turned but was only punched on the side of the head making him flung side ways falling on the floor, Harry groaned in pain holding his head 'fuck that hurt...'

"don't tempt me boy!" Vernon spat at him with venom in his voice, Dudley chuckled "lets go dad were gonna be late" Vernon nodded "we will be back in 2 hours, this place better be CLEAN!" he shouted walking out of the room with Dudley.

Harry sat there listening, hearing them leave. He got up slowly and breaths in slowly holding right side of his head. It stung, he hissed in pain. Moving his hand, he noticed some blood on it, he frowned 'crap...' he quickly went to the bathroom to look.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, he frowned to see there was some blood running down his right side "this is fucken bullshit..." gently cleaning his small wound thoughts were running in his head. 'why don't I just leave? It's not like I'm save here anyways. Voldemort used my blood, no dought he can gain access through these blood wards....'

Finishing cleaning and taking care of it wound, he latterly walked right back to his room. Looking round at his stuff, hearing Hedwig in her cage he closed his eyes taking a couple of deep inhales and letting it out he nodded has he made up his mind, he walked over to his desk. Opening it, it took out his wand, lifting it casted 'pack'. An incantation of a spell used to make items pack themselves into a trunk.

Tonks has taught him this spell and was alright to use like Lumos. Harry watched all his stuff pack into his trunk. Stepping to Hedwig's cage, he unlocked it for her has a letter that was writing itself and folded it into an envelope and had Sirius black on the front of the letter.

With the Malfoy's going to the light side, Lucius got Sirius a rightful trail and cleared of all charged from taking Veritaserum. What Harry couldn't understand is that Dumbledore still made him go back here even Sirius was cleared of all charges. Walking to the window, he opened it gently took the letter handing it to her "go to Sirius girl" she hooted and took the letter flying off.

Turning around, his room was bare. He smiled pointed his wand at his trunk "Diminuendo" he casted has his trunk shrunk. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket. Then left the room with out a second glance. Walking downstairs, he see's his aunt just walking in. He looked at her "I'm leaving and not coming back"

Petunia looked at him with a frown "Good begone with you" she said walking away. Harry shook his head and left the house. He doesn't know how long but his legs took him at least 5 blocks away to local park. It was empty has it was getting dark out.

He sighed ready to lift his wand has an owl dropped down on bench near him. He blinked and see's it had a letter with his name on it. He stepped over taking the letter gently from the owl he saw it was from Gringotts. 'why on earth I'm getting a letter from Gringotts?' Opening it, he read it.

_'Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to the attention of Gringotts Wizarding back that your vaults have been tampered with. Due to this horrendous act, we at Gringotts would like to arrange a meeting so that we may clear any questions you may have about the tampering. Also, the state of your parents, James Potter and Lily Potter 'nee Evans last statement, you have not yet come in to hear the will has we have sent you a notice of it since your 11th birthday._

_Gringotts it's always open 24/7, hopefully we will see you soon._

_Griphook, Gringotts Head Goblin'_

Harry frowned "my vaults have been tampered with...? What the bloody hell!" he sighed lifting his want has the knight right away appeared, stopping in front of him with a honk, Stan stepped out and he smiled "Mr. Potter! Hello again" Harry nodded with a smiled "Hello Stan" he stepped on "Gringotts, please stan" Stan chuckled and stepped on "take away Ern!" the shrunk head shouted after stan "take it away ERN!" the knight soon rushed off, Harry sitting down and handed Stan the money for his ticket. Stan took the money and gave him the ticket.

Harry looked around the bus has it rushed through the streets, suddenly the bus made a quick turn and before he knew it, Stan looked at him "picking up someone real quick, then we are gonna drop you off"

Harry nodded "No worries, I have all night" then his eyes widen has he was know over the ocean. He gasped and got up looking out the window see the large ocean "we are over the ocean..." Stan chuckled "Yes, you didn't know the knight bus can go over the ocean? This bus is worldwide"

Harry was shocked "What ocean is this?" "North Atlantic, ah we just passing New York" Harry quickly looked to see the lights of the New York city and he could see the statue of liberty coming closer and closer, then passing it fast. "Wow... I've never been to America" Harry was enjoying watching the cost line of America rush pass the window. The honk of the bus horn made him jump has the bus went to a stop on land. He blinked "where did we stop?"  
Stan smiled "Florida" he said stepping out, Harry can hear a girls voice "Little Hangleton" 'isn't that back in the UK?' he mentally said. He looked up to see a girl step on the bus wearing Black pea poncho hooded cloak, ark acid wash denim skinny jeans and black ankle heeled boots. Over her shoulder was a Large Size Duffel Bag.

Harry blinked at her, her face was covered with her hood, so he really couldn't see what she looked it. With ticket in hand, she had walked to the back and sat back there "Take it away Ern!" Stand shouted and the knight bus soon moved.

Through the rest of the bus ride back to the UK, Harry kept looking at her, he felt some magic pull from her and he didn't know what it was. He didn't realize the bus had stopped "here you are harry" stan said, Harry blinked "Oh thank you Stan" he said and stepped over the bus has the bus quickly disappeared. Shaking his head, he walked right up to Gringotts.

Stepping inside, he walked right up to the front. Griphook noticed him and smiled "Ah! Mr. Potter! I was wondering when you would show" Harry smiled "Hello Griphook, I'm here to talk about this letter you have sent me" Griphook smirked "Of course!" he got down and walked to him "this way to Ragnok's office" Harry nodded and followed Griphook.

Reaching the office, the door opened and Griphook stepped in "Ragnok, Harry Potter is here" Ragnok's head lifted up with a smile "very well send him in"

Griphook looked at harry "Go on in" Harry nodded "Thank you Griphook" he stepped in has the door closed behind him. Ragnok smiled "it's honor to meet you Mr. Potter" Harry nodded "thank you" harry sat down on the chair "So lets get this over with"

Ragnok nodded "very well, first the tampering in your vault I have here a list of withdraws" he said handing it over to harry.

Harry took it and looked at it, bite his lip has he read this.

'Through (2002- 2012)- withdraw of 165 Galleons 15 Sickles 20 Knuts by Albus Dumbeldore'

'2012-

'2013 -232 Galleons 4 Sickles 28 Knuts by Albus Dumbeldore'

'2013 -165 Galleons 15 Sickles 20 Knuts by Albus Dumbeldore'

'2014- 232 Galleons 4 Sickles 28 Knuts by Albus Dumbledore'

'2014 -165 Galleons 15 Sicikles 20 Knuts by Albus Dumbeldore'

'2015- 232 Galleons 4 Sickles 28 Knuts by Albus Dumbledore'

'2015 -165 Galleons 15 Sickles 20 Knuts by Albus Dumbeldore'

'2016 -232 Galleons 4 Sickles 28 Knuts by Albus Dumbledore'

'2016 -165 Galleons 15 Sickles 20 Knuts by Albus Dumbeldore'

"What the hell...? Why is the headmaster taking money out of my vaults?" he asked looked up at Ragnok "That's almost... 3,775 Galleons...!"

Ragnok nodded "Close to it yes, I take it you did not know of these withdraws?" Harry shook his head "No I didn't.. where the 165 going too?" Ragnok flipped open a folder "Mhmm it seems it was exchange into muggle money, pounds" Harry's eyes widen "muggle money... wait it says.. 2002 until this year..." '2002 that's when I was first brought to the Dursleys when I was a baby...' he gasped making Ragnok jump slightly "That old bastered was paying the Durley's the moment I was placed on their door step!"

Ragnok sighed "well this is a shock... mhmmmm" he said going through other papers. Harry bite his lip "What of the 232...?" Ragnok looked up at him "ah yes the big one, it would see shortly after this money was taken out, this same amount was placed in the Weasley family vault"

Harry's eyes widen "That weasley's family vault....? No it can't be... they wouldn't..." he ran his fingers through his hair 'they wouldn't steal from him... but this can't be change the fact this is strange...' "I see... is there any way to block from Dumbledore from taking my money?"

Ragnok grinned "Why yes there is! Since Sirius Black is no longer a criminal and was cleared of charges, he is your rightful guardian Mr. Potter making Albus Dumbledore no longer your magical guardian" Harry blinked "then why I'm even still with the Dursley's?! yes Ragnok block him from gaining access to my vaults"

Ragnok nodded and flicked his hand has a piece of paper came flying by him "alright I need a blood seal, just a drop of your blood" he said. Harry nodded pointed his finger has Ragnok pricked it has a drop of blood feel on the paper.

The paper shined green "Good it is been placed, know then your parents will, I'm surprised you never came in to hear it"

Harry frowned "I was never told..." Ragnok sighed "no dought Albus Dumbeldore made sure you never knew, know then before we began, I need Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape here to be present"

Harry blinked "Wait why Professor Snape?"

Ragnok looked at the note "It seems Lily Potter 'nee Evans wanted him to present with the read"

Harry was no even more confused 'why would my mother want Snape here...?' "Have sent an Owl to the three of them, they should be here soon I hope. So please sit and wait has I fil this blood document" Harry nodded and sat there waiting.

* * *

In the small village of Little Hangleton, rain fell and the roar of thunder through the night's sky, The Hanged Man pub was busy. People walk in and walk out of it.

At the corner of the pub, the knight bus appeared. "little Hangleton miss" the girl nodded and stepped out "Thank you" she said has the knight buss appeared into the night.

Looking around, she can see up on a hillside a manor. Stepping over to a bus waiting shed. She stepped over to it and stood under it to get out of the rain. Going through her pocket she took out a Ultra-thin iPhone 7 custome made green.

Unlocking the screen went into her contacts and pushed 'mother', putting it at her ear she can hear the dial tone, it rang couple of times until the other line picked up.  
"hello?"

"Mother it's me" the girls says softly  
"Are you there? Did you find it?" her mother asked her. "Mhmm yeah, I'm here in little Hangleton, I can see the manor" the girls said.

"I see just be careful, you have your emergency port key" her mother says with a worried tone. "I will mom, I'm gonna head up there know" she says "I'll call you later" she finally said and hanged up putting the phone away.

Looking back up at the manor on the top of the hillside, she took a relaxing breath and started to walk to where the manor was.

Reaching the Manor, the grounds were overgrown, she can see the work benches and work equipment, has half the manor was being renewed. The front door to the manor was new. Stepping to the door, can see from the glass on the front door, there was a small light in the hallway.

Raising her hand, she knocked on the door hard couple of times. She stood there for a couple of moments when she heard foots steps approach the door. The door swing open, a quite thin man stood there with dark robes, black hair and dark eyes.

He blinked at her and frowned "How did you get passed... who are you?!" he had the wand in his hand. "I'm here to see Voldemort" the girl only said to him.

"you have, have you? Why do you wish to see the dark lord? You wish to follow him?" the man asked her with his wand grip has he just stared at her.  
the girl just sighed "look I just traveled from America, it's raining and I'm slightly wet would you please let me in?"

The man looked at her more, she was indeed wet from the ran. He said "very well come on in and follow me" he stepped aside. She stepped in the main foyer Elaborate woodwork throughout and beautiful ceiling details, the stairs had black carpet on it.

He motioned her to the left "This way" she nodded and followed him to the left through a sitting area to double doors "Wait here" he said and opened the door "My lord?"

In the room was a thrown room, the dark lord raised his eyebrow "What is it?" his death eater stood there in a line on each side "There is someone requesting to speak with you"

Voldemort blinked at this "Who?" his death eaters whispered to each other "I don't know my lord she just appeared here asking to speak with you" Voldemort nodded "very well let her come fourth" the man nodded and stepped aside has she walked inside the room. She could feel these death eaters eyes on her. Reaching not far from Voldemort she stopped and stood there.

Voldemort could feel a pull of magic from her, it was pulling him 'what is this feeling...?' "So who are you?"

"my name is Valeria P. Riddle" eyes widen and gasped filled the room from his death eaters "Did she just say Riddle...?" one asked "yeah she did" "Riddle.. she can't be..."

Voldemort's eyes widen in shock, he stood up slowly "What did you just say your name was?" "Valeria P. Riddle" she says to him one more time.

"how is this possible...?" he asks her with shock in his voice. "You didn't know your father had a sister did you?" she asked him making his eyes widen "I had an aunt...?" she nodded "Tina Riddle, she was my great, great grandmother"

Voldemort bite his lip 'how did I not know of this...? I had an aunt all this time!' "where has she been hiding all this time?"

Valeria sighs softly "she was disowned by your grandfather, my 3rd great grandfather for being pregnant at the age of 17. The summer when I was told you came here and killed your grand parents and father is when she was already on the boat to America. She end up in new York city then moved to Panama City, Florida. Where she gave birth to my great aunt Heather and my grandmother Curia. Never married. My grandmother had my mother at 21, Victoria Riddle. Then she married a pureblood wizard and out popped me..."

The death eaters looked at her with shocked faces, Voldemort was trying to process this, closing his eyes Nagini slithered over " **Master, she does smell like your blood"** Voldemort looked his snake **"You sure Nagini?"** Nagini nodded **"yes master"**

Voldemort looked back at Valeria "remove you hood, let me see your face" the death eaters watched her has she reached up and removed her hood from her peacoat poncho cloak. Small gasps filled the room has her face was shown. She radiant beauty, she had black hair that had purple dyed ends. Radiant purple eyes, pale skin.

Voldemort was stunned at her beauty, stepping down to her "your eyes.. their purple... that's very rare in muggles even magical families" Valeria nodded "yes I know"

"tell me what pureblood family did your mother married into?" he asked, Valeria frowned "can I tell you in private...?" the death eaters didn't seem to like that, Bellatrix growled "tell us your filthy half-blood!"

Eyes widen has Voldemort's hand lifted pointing his wand at Bellatrix casting a Curcio on her, Bellatrix went to the floor screaming in pain, Valeria didn't flinch and just stood there listening to the woman screaming, Voldemort's eyes turned its gaze to Bellatrix "you dare insult my family in front of my EYES?! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE BELLA KNOW!" he yelled with a venom tone. Bella shook from the aftershock of the spell. Nodding repeatedly, she quickly left the room out of fear.

Looking at the rest of his death eaters "this meeting is over" he said then looked back at Valeria "follow me my dear" he said turning and leaving the room with Nagini and Valeria in toe.

* * *

Harry sat in Ragnok's office with Sirius and Remus, that had arrived not long ago. Harry had just got done telling them of what Dumbledore has been doing to his money.

Sirius looked pissed beyond belief "Why that old muddling crock pot FOOL! How dare he steal from my godson! And not to mention pay off those horrid muggles and the Weasley family!"

Remus bite his lip "I can't believe... I never thought he would do that..." Harry nodded "Yeah well I blocked him from entering my vaults" Sirius grinned "Good! So lets hear this will goblin" Ragnok chuckled "We are missing a person" Sirius frowned "Who?"

"Who else black" they all turned their heads to Snape standing in the door way, Sirius frowned at him "What are you doing here Snivellus?" Sirius hissed at him.

Snape just narrowed at him "Here for the will Black" Sirius bite his lip "What for?! James hated you!" Remus blinked "lily asked for him to be present...?" he looked at Ragnok. The Goldin nodded "yes, since everyone here!" he waved his hand has the will of James and Lily Potter floated up. And opened and a bottle came to his hands metal basin came over and poured what was in the bottle.

Remus, Sirius and Snape's eyes widen in knowing what it was "They made a pensive for the will?" Ragnok nodded "go on" Harry looked confused "What do I do?" Remus chuckled "just stick your head in it like so" he stepped over with him, Sirius and Snape. They placed their face in the water has the scenery changed right away.

Sirius and Remus both recognize that it was the old living room of house in "well were to began" they heard James voice, turning their heads too a fireplace and two leather chairs, there sat James and Lily, next to Lily in a playpen was a baby harry sleeping soundly.

Sirius grabbed Remus's hand "James..." he was trying to hold in tears, Remus was close in crying. Harry's heart was thumping with exactment he finally gets to see his dad after seeing him in the mirror in 1st year.

Snape's eyes went on Lily right away and he his heart pounded in his chest from seeing her face one more time 'lily....'

James smiled "alright, lets make this quick before Harry wakes up... never get a nights sleep" Lily chuckled "yes true, he just loves to keep up at night" Harry flushed at this, Sirius chuckled and nudged him.

"if you are seeing this pensive then... well we are no longer alive. Know then, if have died we leave harry in the care of his god father my best mate, Sirius Black. If Sirius isn't able to take him, then it will fall on Remus Lupin my 2nd best mate"

Remus's eyes widen "wait what...?"

"If he isn't able too..." he frowned and looked away, Lily shook her head "Severus... if you are watching this.. I want you to know I forgive you" Snape's eyes widen in shock. Remus, Sirius and Harry looked at him with a surpise look on their faces.

"I forgive you, I could never hate or be mad at you Sev... you were the first person I made friends with before Hogwarts... we were best friends and we are still best friends, If I had it my way I would have named you Harry's 2nd godfather" Harry gasped at this "you knew my mother...?"

Snape didn't remove his eyes from lily and took a inhale in shock 'why would she do that...?' "Sev... if Remus isn't able take care of him please for me, take care of him. If you ever loved me then you would to this for me and yes I Sev I know of your feelings for me, I've known for years"

James sighed with annoyance "bloody fricken Snivellus even a thorn in my side know..." Sirius chuckled at this. Lily turned her head to James and glared at him "if you don't shut up I'll make you shut up" she hissed at him, this made Sirius and Remus shook from that tone. Even harry stiffen from his mother's threat to his father.

James shook in his chair "sorry love..." Lily chuckled "you are forgiven for now, anyways under no condition is harry to place with my horrid sister and the whale of husband she has, and I mean it too! So, help I will come and haunt you Dumbledore! You better not put my son with my sister and her husband" she warned deeply.

Harry frowned "how..? I wasn't suppose to go there...?" he bite his lip in anger, Remus rubbed his back "Harry it's alright...." Sirius growled "Well I'm not! Fricken old FOOL!"

Snape sighs "even I knew she didn't want him to go there..." he says softly, they made them look at him "wait you what?" Sirius growled, Snape about ot answer when James voice came to their ears.

"On the other NOTE, if Snivellus isn't able to take care of MY son, then he will go to my parents if their still alive, or to the American potter branch on the family, from Abraham Potter's line of the family. I just getting back into contact with Nathan Potter, who is the great, great grandson of Abraham Potter. That's where I want him to go if known of the other options are open"

Harry's eyes widen and looks at his father "I have more family in America...?" "wow... I didn't know about this..." Remus says softly, Sirius nodded "This is shock"

"and finally, we will leave all inheritance to our son, harry James Potter and the house in Godric's Hollow. To Sirius Black we leave you 700 galleons, to Remus Lupin, don't complain mate, we leave you 700 galleons" James says with a smile.

Lily chuckled "To my dear friend Sev" James groaned making Lily glare at him but smiled "I leave you all my books of rare potions books and my portrait" Remus, Sirius and Harry gasped has Snape's face was cheer shock.

"well I guess that's it?" suddenly a baby harry from the playpen woke up crying, Lily sighs "he's awake know, lets end this" James nodded "well that's it for our will, Harry we love you and be strong, be brave son" Lilly reached down picking up a baby harry.

"Remus, Sirius, Marauders forever!" James chuckled with a smirk making a fist. Sirius and Remus grinned and nodded "yes Marauders forever" they both said has the memory faded and they were back into the office room.

Snape sighed and put his head on the wall "this changes everything..." he muttered. Harry looked at him "Professor... why didn't you tell me you knew my mother...?" Remus and Sirius frowned "you didn't tell him...?" Sirius asked.

Snape frowned "it wasn't necessary Potter" Harry frowned "wasn't necessary? I think it was perfectly necessary!" he snapped at him. Snape frowned more and looked away.

Ragnok cleared his throat making the wizards look at him "well then, I see everything is in order from the will" they nodded to him, then Harry stepped forward "my father mention I have family in America...?" Ragnok grinned "indeed you do Mr. Potter, Abraham Potter was an American wizard and one of the original twelve Aurors in the United States of America. Abraham is a distant relative of yours Mr. Potter."

Harry sat down running his fingers through his hair in shock "wow... this is shock..." Remus stepped up "James said something of Nathan Potter? Is he still alive?"

Ragnok looked at him "I do not know.. I would have check for you all but we do know he had a son name Shinra Potter, let me get you the key to potter family vault of the UK branch and see if Nathan Potter is still alive" he said getting up and left the room.

Snape moved to the door but harry stopped him "wait professor..." Snape didn't look back at him. "I want you to know that I'm willing to start over for my mother"

Sirius's eyes widen "Harry you can't be serous?!" Remus smiled "I think it's a good idea" Harry nodded "Severus" he said Snape's first name making Snape relax slightly and turned to harry and stepped to him, looking into Harry's eyes, harry can see the soft look in his face "you have your mother's eyes..."

Harry blinked but flushed slightly "Very well... for lily..." Snape said then turned and walked away leaving the room. Remus smiled and put his hand on Harry's shoulder "That was a good thing to do, your mother would be proud of you" Harry blushed and smiled. Sirius groaned "James... I hope your not yelling from the grave..."

* * *

Back at the riddle manor, Voldemort guided Valeria through the hallways and up the back flight of stairs the 2nd floor were their was a room. Stepping in it, Valeria looked around and it was a drawing room. It was newly done, hardwood flooring and walls. The curtains were dark green and there was two black leather Churvhill Leather Chairs, the fireplace was lit "please remove your coat, it drenched"

Valeria nodded and put her bag on a chaise chair and then took off her cloak coat. The first we was wearing made him blink at it. Skull Print and Gothic Jersey Skate tank top. She stepped over and sat down on one of the chairs, Voldemort sat down next to her. She looked at him with a smirk slightly "so you gonna look like that the whole time or are you gonna remove that glamour you have on you?"

Voldemort blinked at her and chuckled "My, my you knew I had a glamour on" he said waving his wand has his glamour was removed making his appearance change quickly.

Valeria even flushed at his handsome looks 'just like the picture... mother had...' Voldemort had his 20-year-old looks, Not long after Voldemort's regeneration, he had gotten his original looks back of 20-year-old Tom Riddle, Thanks to Harry's young blood. He glamour's himself to look like what he did when he was reborn from, only few of his death eaters now his true form, Snape and Lucius.

Voldemort chuckled "so then Valeria, I do like your name it's so epic" Valeria chuckled "Thank you, that's why mother gave me the name because she liked the name. the meaning "to be strong"

Voldemort smiled "well then, so tell me the name of the pureblood your mother married into" Valeria sighs deeply and ready for something wrong to happen "Potter" she had glanced at him has she can see his eyes slowly widen "did you say... P-Potter....?"

Valeria nodded "Yes... the American branch from Abraham Potter's line, my great, great, great grandfather"

Voldemort stood up making her nervous, she had slowly reached for her pocket ready to portkey away. Voldemort sighed deeply and walked to the window looking out it had a crack of thunder echoed in the night sky.

"so... I'm related to Harry Potter know..." Valeria nodded softly "we... distant cousins, he would also be my distant cousin"

Voldemort didn't know what to do, this news shocked him deeply with in "this changes everything..." Valeria blinked at him "how..?" Voldemort turned to her "his family know.. knowing this I can't...." Valeria was shocked "but this didn't stop you from..." she didn't wanna finish it, the look in Voldemort's eyes was guilt more than anything. "if you could have changed the outcome of that night here... would you?"

Voldemort closed his eyes and nodded walking back to the chair sitting down "I can sometimes feel their spirits... haunting these very halls. Muggle spirit's are differen't then wizard and witch ones..."

Valeria looked around and she can sense something here "mhmm... I think they are haunting the manor I do sense something oh were did your snake go?" Voldemort looked around and shrugged "properly to hunt some mice or rats but anyways I would very much like to meet your mother, go back with you to America to meet her"

Valeria looked surprised by this "Well... father might be nervous about it... after all with harry potter.. and yeah.. but mother wouldn't mind... she can't travel because she is 8 months pregnant... you know your a lot more different than I thought you would be..."

Voldemort raised his eyebrow at her "Really know? Than what you accpet me to act like?" Valeria looked at the fireplace watching the fire "curel.. cold hearted, kill... try and kill me... mother was nervous I would be die..."

Voldemort stood up making her stiffen in her chair, he took one step to her took her chin making her look up at him, she blushed looking up at him "to be honest, after my rebirth. I felt my soul mending itself, I was becoming more human again more sane. I still have some piece's missing but I have enough piece's to make me think clearly then ever, I don't wish to fight or kill harry Potter anymore"

Valeria looked relieved to hear this but was confused on something "soul pieces...?" Voldemort looked at her more "have you heard of Horcrux's?"

* * *

Sirius, Remus and Harry walked out of Gringotts with Harry's new keys to his vaults and information on his family from America. Nathan Potter was indeed dead but his son, Shinra Potter was still alive living in Amelia City, Florida.

Suddenly noticing Snape standing there like was waiting, they blinked at him "Snape?" he turned and looked at them "Finished already?" Harry nodded "What you doing out here..? waiting for us...?"

Remus looked at him with a confused look, Sirius was just glaring at him. Snape shook his head "No I'm waiting for someone el" he didn't get to finish was a girl came walking up wearing Black, Long Sleeve Slit Hollow Dress black shorts, thigh high black socks with over the knee black salute high heel boots. A Black Floral Sheer Cape, Sweeping black English net cascades down from your shoulders. The cape ties at the front with a simple, sheer string. Embroidered floral lace, embellished with crystals, lines the opening of the oversized hood.

Her hair was black and her eyes harry can tell was black, her skin was pale and her beauty made him blush from just the sight of her. A smile came on her face "did I make you wait?" her voice was smooth and nice to hear, Snape shook his head "no lets get going" they were about to move when the girl noticed Harry, Remus and Sirius. She blinked "are you harry potter" Snape groaned mentally 'crap...'

Harry nodded softly "yes aim..." Sirius looked at Snape "so Snivellus who is this young girl? Your little old for her" Remus sniffed slightly and his eyes widen to catch a whiff of the scent from her, he looked at Snape and looked away 'crap damn werewolf....'

The girl chuckled "you must be Mr. Black? My father has told me much about the uhm... what did you call them dad?"

Remus, Sirius and Harry's eyes widen with a gasp from the worlds 'father' 'dad'. "Severus... is this your daughter...?" Remus asked, Snape groaned loudly "yes..." "wow... Snivellus I didn't know you even had a daughter let alone be with someone"

Snape turned to look at them "alright, Black, Lupin, Potter this is Nova my daughter. Nova, this is Potter, Black and Lupin" Nova smiled brightly "it's a pleasure to meet you all"

"well it's a pleasure has well Nova" Remus said, Sirius nodded "I can know see it... the black hair... the black eyes... you sure did get that from him..." Snape nodded softly "she got more of her mother's beauty to be honest"

"So who is this woman then?" Sirius asked, Snape sighed "after Hogwarts I meet her, night one stand and yup Nova appeared. Born before potter was, on Valentines day" Remus chuckled "so you are a Valentin's baby?! That much be nice to have a birthday on that day"

Nova chuckled "somewhat yes, oh I'll be attending Hogwarts this year" Harry's eyes widen "Wait really?" Nova nodded and stepped to him "you know.. you very good looking in person" Harry's eyes widen and flushed "T-thanks...."

Snape frowned "Nova lets get going before your mother owls me a holler that we are late for tea after shopping for you school stuff" Nova nodded stepping back "It was nice meeting you Harry Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin" she waved and followed her father down the street.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest with a huff "Well that was unexpected, I didn't know Snivellus was a father" Remus nodded "wonder why known of us knew... wonder why she hasn't been at Hogwarts? Maybe home schooled?" Sirius huffed again "Can't blame him not wanting his daughter attend school with all the shit happening" Remus nodded then looked at Harry who was still blushing.

He nudge Sirius who looked at harry, he smirked at Harry's blush face 'well look at that... the boy is falling in love'


	2. ‘NAGINI’S PLEASANT KILL’

**Warning: Character Death!!**

**  
Chapter 2**  
  
Valeria sat on the chair in drawing room, Voldemort just open up and told her about the Horcrux's he had created. 'well this a surprise...'

She was currently alone in the room, Voldemort had stepped out to take care of something from his death eaters. Feeling her phone vibrate, she reached in her pocket and took it out walking to the window answering her phone "mother"

"you alright? Did anything happen?" her mother asked on the other side of the phone, Valeria looking out the window at the rainy night "I'm fine, I'm still alive"

"Oh thank god! I'm happy that he didn't try and kill you" her mother said over the other line, hearing a door open Valeria looked over her shoulder to see Voldemort step in the room closing the door behind him. He looked at her and blinked as she had a cellphone held to her ear. "Mom I gotta go I'll call you okay?"

"Wait what?! No, I wanna stay on the phone with you!" her mother whined. Valeria shook her head "he's back so I don't know if he likes muggle things...." Voldemort moved toward her making her back up slightly, reaching to her he held his hand out "let me talk to your mother"

Valeria blinked "do you know how a" "yes I do what a cell phone is, I know how it works" he said to her, Valeria chuckled and handed him the phone. Voldemort putting the cellphone up to his ear "Victoria? This is Voldemort"

"TOM! Oh my goodness! Hello!" Voldemort frowned "Please don't call" he didn't get to finish "I will call you by your birth name" Victoria said with a stern tone "so when will you be coming to America with Valeria to visit? There are things I wish to discuss with you"

Voldemort looked at Valeria who just shrugged her shoulders "Soon, ill owl you or your daughter can call you on the day we leave" Voldemort said to Victoria. "Alright sounds good enough to me" then he heard a man's voice "Victoria there's a snowy white owl at our window..." 'snowy white owl...?' "Alright dear! I gotta go I will accept your owl or phone call soon!" she hanged up on him.

He blinked and moved the phone from his ear and looked at Valeria who reached out and took her phone back. "So... you use muggle things...?" Valeria frowned at him as he asked that to her. With a heavy sigh "Yes, I was raised on magical and muggle history. I even have online classes for has you call it 'muggle high school' mother wants to me have both educations cousin. I'll have you know I'm the most top raking student in both schools"

This made Tom smirk "mhmm seems the riddle line still over comes everything, so I take you go to Ilvermorny?" Valeria nodded to him "What house?" he asked

Valeria chuckled "The horned serpent" Tom's eyes widen at her "my, my just like slytherin from Hogwarts, both were in a house of snakes" Valeria grinned "well yes, I guess you can say that.

* * *

At grimmauld place, Harry was sitting up in his room next to an open window. He could feel the night breeze and the air smelled like its gonna rain. Hedwig hasn't yet showed up to turn 'well she is flying all the way to America.... She must be tired'

"Harry?" he turned to see Sirius in the door way, harry smiled at him "Sirius" Sirius smiled and walked over to him "pup you alright?" Harry nodded "yes... I'm just shocked that is all... after learning everything that had happen... I never knew the Weasley's... took money from me... I hope that Ron and his siblings didn't know" Sirius rubbed his back "I know it's a shock, but we will get to the bottom of the reason why"

Harry smiled with a nodded only to harry a slight pop coming from the sky, both him and Sirius looked out the window to see Hedwig fly down and into the window on her perch next to the window. Harry smiled and reached out petted her softly.

She hooted with happiness "that was fast.... America is far away" harry says softly, Sirius chuckled "I believe when an owl is sending a letter across the world a drift opens making them almost like Apparating" Harry chuckled "Kool" then he noticed a note in her peek,

He reached out and took it from her gently, he looked at it.

_'To: Harry Potter_   
_From: Shinra Potter'_

He smiled "He responded to me!" he sounded excited opening it.

_'Dear Harry Potter,_

_Well I'm shocked to hear from you, father told me about how his cousin James potter contacted him year ago about you to be placed with our family in case something had happen. Then we never heard from him only to find out James and his wife were killed by Voldemort._

_My father also said that he contacted Dumbledore about you being placed with us, but Dumbledore refused and said that your mother wished for to live there with your muggle family.'_

Harry bite his lip and frowned "what the fuck...?" Sirius looked pissed has he read the letter over Harry's shoulder. Harry continued to read the letter.

_'although I'm happy hear from you, my wife happy also. We wish for you to come to America to meet, you can bring anyone you like. Take the knight Bus, I hope you have your wizarding passport and muggle passport? I believe you will have no problem getting them in couple of days. My daughter, she is in UK right know visiting a member of her family from her mother's side. I know you will get along with her very well._

_There are things we do need to discuss about my wife's side of the family, I hope it will change everything... please send a reply, we can't wait for to you to visit._

_Sincerely, Shinra Potter & Victoria R. Potter'_

Harry blinked 'discuss... his wife's muggle side...? Wait he said his daughter was in the UK visiting...' his eyes widen "The girl from the knight bus!" Sirius jumped with a surprise "harry what are you talking about?"

Harry chuckled "When I took the knight bus earlier, they made a stop into America to pick up a girl from Florida... I felt some magical pull to her.... That must have been Shinra's daughter!"

Sirius blinked in surprise but chuckled "well then, do you have a passport?" Harry blinked but nodded "yeah only muggle one... I reunited last week... but I didn't know wizarding world had a passport system..."

Sirius chuckled "well then, tomorrow early morning we will head to the minstery and get yourself one" Harry grinned "Awesome!" he walked over to his desk and started to write a reply to Shinra.

* * *

Tom guided Valeria in the hallway passing rooms, the walls looked renewed "So your fixing up the riddle manor? Mother use to tell me stories that was passed down of the manor... when great, great, great grandmother was in her youth"

Tom chuckled "Yes, I've been fixing it up because most of the woodwork got molding and old and literally had to knock walls and put new ones up. My death eaters had fun doing it"

Valeria chuckled softly 'who knew his death eaters would have fun knocking down walls for their lord' "Most of all the bedrooms are still being fixed up so the only room that is fixed is the main master bedroom, which is... my room I'm afraid" he said to her. She flushed slightly "Oh I don't mind, I take it you have a sitting area?"

He nodded to her "Yes, I'll take the couch, its super comfy" they reached double black wooden door that had snake carvings on it. Valeria smiled and gently touched the snake carvings "beautiful..." Tom smirked at her, hissed the password. Valeria smiled as it was parselmouth.

Both stepping in, Valeria looked around. It was the master bedroom of the house. The room was very much huge, the walls were black panel wood, his floor was a Dark Mocha Northernest Maple Hand scraped Hardwood. There were black panel windows that were on the left side wall, over the windows were black out, deep green curtains.

By the windows, there was a sitting area. With a grey Canal Sofa and matching grey Canal Chaise lounge chair. A large triangle plush black carpet in the middle under them with a small black glass coffee table and a grand black stoned fireplace that was lit. Giving warm to the room.

Off in the fare back wall was the Vinyl Upholstered Material Queen Headboard with a 14 Inch Respond Series Memory Foam Queen Mattress. There was emerald green silk sheets and king size black comforters.

Off on the right-side wall was black sliding closet door that opened in his master walk in closet. Near it, was a black door that was opened. The master bathroom.

Valeria stepped over to the bathroom door and looked inside, which matched from the bedroom. The walk-in shower area was slightly large, it had a sitting edge. The title in the shower was a small shiny black triangle.

The toilet was black, the bathtub and sink were also black color. There was an emerald green bath rugs in front of the sink, shower, toilet and bathtub.

Looking away she noticed in the bedroom, on the front wall that had the bedroom door on, there was a full body mirror on it, it was emerald framed.

Valeria chuckled "well this is what I call a room!" Tom chuckled at her "well then, the bathroom is open for you. Change in there though..." Valeria flushed but nodded "Of course, I need a hot shower anyways" she took her shoes off and with a flick of her wand they floated over to the door and rested there.

Tom can see her wand know, it dark green, 13 inches'. He can see a rose at the hilt of the wand with slight silver look to it. He stepped over to her "can I see your wand?" she blinked at him but lifted up. He can fully see it know, it was just a gorgeous wand "is it painted green?" he asked her, she nodded "Magical paint that works well for coloring wands... I have a rare wand.... They don't make painted wands anymore..."

"mhmm can I?" he held out his hand, she only nodded and handed it to him and he rubbed it with his fingers and lifted it up to listen to it "Mhmmm... the wood... of this wand.. feels ancient..."

Valeria nodded "It's dark elder, from an dark elder tree.. Elder wand with finished with Enchanted Dark green paint, Embellished in Silver with a rose handle and vines"

Tom was shocked to hear the bark was elder... 'mhmm the core... feels...' "Phoenix feather tail?" Valeria nodded "White phoenix white, rare of all the phoenix's..."

Tom's eyes widen and looked at her "White phoenix...?" Valeria nodded taking her wand back "I'm gonna go to my shower now" she walked away into the bathroom with her bag closing her the door. He heard the click with a lock.

He closed his eyes then opened them, walking over to his walk-in closet. With a flick of his wand his clothes were gone, and a pair of silk pajama bottoms floated over. Grabbing them he slipped it on has green v-neck shirt floated over, he grabbed it and putted on. Barefooted, he walked out of his closet walking over to his couch sitting on it flicking his wand has out of a closet came a spare pillow and blanket.

Nagini slithered over **"master?"** Tom looked at her **"Yes love?"** **"is this new human girl gonna be your mate?"** she asked him, Tom's eyes widen at her and a flush came on his cheeks **"Nagini she is my cousin don't be stupid"** **"But master she's distant meaning?"** Tom frowned at his snake and looked away, true Valeria was distant from him and he couldn't help but to think of it.

* * *

Sirius was in the kitchen flicking his wand has the kitchen was self-cleaning itself. Creature was being too slow for his liking. He was thinking of hiring wizarding cleaning and re-build home serves to fix up the house. It has gone downhill since he was a boy.

Hearing the front door open, he looked over his shoulder and frowned slightly. He walked out of the kitchen and stepped in the hallway to see Molly Weasley, Arthur, Fred and George, Ginny and Ron.

He bites his lip stepping over "Molly I have questions to ask you!" their heads turned to him marching over, Arthur looked confused "Sirius what's wrong?" "Sirius is everything okay?" Molly asked.

"Explain to me why you were taking money from godson's vault!" he snapped at her, her eyes widen along with kids. Fred and George frowned and looked at their mother "What does he mean mom?" they asked at the same time.

Arthur frowned at his wife "Molly?" Ginny looked nervous. Ron looked shocked 'what does he mean...?'. Ron gulped slightly "is harry here?" Sirius looked at him quickly "yes up in his room but don't bother him, in the drawing room all of you!" he snapped walking away and into the drawing room.

Arthur latterly grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her over to the drawing room. Ginny followed behind slightly afraid. Ron bite his lip, looked upstairs then just followed his parents int the drawing room.

The twins were confused and upset but they walked into the drawing, once they all were, they can see Lupin was here also. He was sitting on one of the couches with a book in his lap "Sirius? Why are they here...?" he almost growled out.

Sirius sighed and flicked his wand the door closed and locket making Molly and Ginny Jump "So tell me Molly, why were you being paid by Dumbeldore from Harry's vault?" he asked calmly this time.

Molly bite her lip "I don't understand what you are talking about? I never took any" she didn't finish when Lupin stood up with his wand in his hand "Do no lie Molly..." he growled out softly "you cannot fake truncations from Gringotts! Tell us the TRUTH!" he snapped

Molly closed her eyes then open them "fine, I was taking money from Dumbeldore, but I didn't know it was from Harry's vaults!" she pleaded to them.

Sirius crossed his arms "why were you being paid by Dumbeldore?" he asked her with a glare. The twins and Arthur were staring at her internally waiting for an answer.

Molly shook with anger "I might has well get paid for looking after him when he comes over! And for my daughter! He is prefect for Ginny!" Ginny's eyes widen "Mom...!" Sirius and Lupin looked like they're ready to hex her more than anything "you... were being paid for be to keep an act of being a second family to him...? I don't.. understand about Ginny! I would know if Harry was smitten with" then he stopped for a moment "Love potion..... LOVE POTION?!" he yelled making her jump.

"Have you feed him anything recently?!" he yelled once more. Molly didn't answer but Ron frowned has he thinks he knew "mom send him a box her cookies..." Molly cursed under her breath. Sirius then looked at Lupin "contact Snape now we need him cleared of this potion!" then looked at Molly "Get out of my house, you and your daughter!" he said has the door unclicked and opened

Molly gasped at him "you can't kick me out! I have been a part of the order for years! You just can't kick me out!" he yelled at him, Ron groaned "Mom just shut up and listen to him! I don't want to upset harry!"

Twin frowned at their mother more "We are really-" "Disappointed in you-" "Mother"

Arthur sighs deeply "Molly out know" Molly turned to him with a gasp "Arthur!" "NOW!" he yelled at her making her jump, Molly huffed and grabbed Ginny pulling her with her out of the room.

Lupin had got up and walked over to the fireplace, the fireplace lit up fire sticking his face in it, "Severus Snape" he said has the fire call ringed slightly, but it was answered. The others can hear Snape from the other side "Lupin what do you want?" he snapped slightly "Severus we need you do get over here at Sirius's with an antidote to a love potion. Molly has been feeding it to him!"

There was a pause when they heard Snape heavily sigh "I'll be over in moment" he said ending the floo call. The twins frowned "Can we go see harry know?" Sirius nodded. They quickly left the drawing with Ron.

Up in Harry's room, harry was laying down with a note book making a list on what he wanted to buy for his room. He wanted to get a nice flat smart screen TV and a nice gaming system. He remembered Dudley always got a new PlayStation or Xbox and he wasn't allowed to play it but that didn't stop him from playing it when he was home alone. And get new clothes, he was thinking of going the mall 'maybe when I go to America I can go to the mall there'

He reached took a bite of one of the cookies he got from Mrs. Weasley, he already eaten like 4 of them and he felt light and fluffy. He smiled 'I know she took money out of my own vault but her cooking is amazing has always... even Ginny she's so pretty...' the door opened and he looked to see the twins and Ron walk in. Harry smiled "hey" their eyes widen and rushed over "Harry don't eat the cookies!" they shouted has Ron smacked it out of his hand making him gasp. Harry got up "What the hell?!"

They frowned at him "The cookies there no good harry!" Ron said, the twins nodded "mother put a love potion in them" Fred said to him. Harry's eyes widen and looked at them in shock. George frowned at the box "Harry... how ... many did you have...?"

Harry frowned "4...?" their eyes widen "Oh no.... how do you feel about Ginny harry?" Harry smiled "She's very pretty, oh is she still single?" the twins sighed "Yup he's under the potion..." Ron groaned "bloody hell..."

"Potter" they turned to see Snape standing in the doorway, Harry blinked at him "Oh Sev! Why you here?" Ron's eyes widen "Did he just..." the twins chuckled "Professor... he's already under it..."

Snape sighed and stepped over with a bottle of light red liquid "Here potter drink this?" Potter blinked "What is it for?" Ron frowned "Harry remember the love potion...?" Harry just shrugged and drank it fast. Only when he was done he blinked and frowned "What the hell...?"  
"You were under a love potion Potter, Molly Weasley apparently had it in the cookies she sent you.... Well then you should get rid of the cookies like burn them. I need to head back downstairs... your god father is talking Lucius's ear off about pressing charges on the woman" he turned walked out of the room.

Ron groaned "Great, the snakes are here...." Harry sighed but heard a small knock and looked to see Nova peeking in "Harry?"

Harry smiled "Nova!" the twins and Ron were staring at her with widen eyes "Harry... Who is-" "this beautiful girl?" Ron nodded "Harry do you know her....? I've never seen her before..."

Nova smiled and stepped "Hello harry" Harry got up "Nova you came with your father?" Nova chuckled with a nod and then looked at Ron and the twins "so you must be Fred and George Weasley? The twins?" they blinked at her "You know of us?" they asked her, she smiled with a nod and then looked at "You must be Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend?"

Ron flushed at her "Y-yes.... Uhm who are you...?" Nova smiled "I'm Nova Snape, it's nice to meet you" Their eyes widen at her last name, harry chuckled at their faces.

"S-SNAPE?" Ron shouted, Nova nodded "Severus Snape is my father" Ron looked like he was about to faint. The twins were staring at her in shock "How did Snape-" "Ever make such a gorgeous daughter....?"

She flushed but smiled "I get my mother's beauty, but I got my father's hair and eyes!" Harry chuckled "So how did your shopping go?" Nova smiled brightly "fun, got a lot of awesome new things I can't wait to start Hogwarts this year"

Ron gasped at her "No wonder why I haven't seen you before! You were home schooled?" Nova nodded "Well I should end back downstairs" Harry stepped to her "I'll walk with you" Nova chuckled sweetly "lovely" they both walked out.

The twins and Ron watched them walk out, Fred and George grinned "mhmmmm seems harry is smitten..." Ron looked at his brothers "smitten.... With Snape's daughter...? No, he can't be..."

* * *

Back at the riddle manor, Valeria was just finishing up drying her hair. She had finished her hot shower, washing her body and hair. With her own soaps in her bag she used. Wearing Harley Quinn Pajama Set.

Finishing up she stepped, placing her dirty clothes in her bag closing it up she stepped out with her bag and wand in hand.

The room was slightly more darker know, the fireplace was lit. she blinked and walked over the bed place her bag next to it then walked over to the couch only to see her distant cousin laying there with Nagini half on him. She smiled "tom?" he looked up and sees her. He yawned "ah your finished"

Valeria nodded "ready to head to bed then? Oh, is this Nagini? She's very beautiful" Nagini lifted her head to her **"Thank you human"** Tom chuckled "She said thank you" Valeria smiled and reached out, Tom watched as she gently rubbed the diamond shaped on Nagini's forehead. He felt Nagini shiver slightly " **Yesssssss, like that! That feels nice!"** Nagini hissed with pleasure.

Tom chuckled "She likes being petted on her head, she likes what you are doing" Valeria smiled more "I'm surprised she's letting me... I've always loved snakes. I do have a pet of my own, she is a Milk Snake, I named her Mila" Valeria said pulling her hand back, Tom can tell Nagini was sadden by " **Hey keep petting me mate of my master!"** Tom sighs **"Nagini stop saying that..."**

Valeria blinked "So what's it like to speak to snakes? I've always wondered what Mila was thinking half the time"

Tom was surprised by this "Well... I've been able to speak to snakes since was a child and it just comes naturally to me I find it confronting. Nagini was my first familiar" he said reaching out and rubbing her head, Nagini right away shivered in pleasure of being petted.

 **"Master that feels amazing..."** Nagini hissed, Tom shook his head then looked at Valeria "So... it's late we should head to bed" Valeria nodded "Of course, goodnight Tom" "Night Valeria" he said back to her as she walked away and he can hear her slip into his bed. Waving his hand the fireplace dyed down and the room was soon dark.

He closed his eyes thinking of her 'she's pretty amazing... I never felt like this before... to have a family once again....' He felt warmness in him has he drifted to sleep.

~Tom's nightmare~

Flashes... flashes of his memories filled in his head, started out when he was child growing up in the orphanage, to meeting Dumbledore, attending Hogwarts.... Opening the chamber, him and slytherin thug gang that would become death eaters. making his first horcrux, meeting his uncle and taking his wand to kill his father and grandparents thus making his 2nd horcrux... their deaths kept replying and replying in his head so much he felt himself scream for it stop "STOP! STOP! STOP!"

"Tom wake up!" he heard a voice that made his eyes shut open with a gasp "Tom?" **"Master?"** his eyes looked around to see Nagini hanging off the couch looking down at him and Valeria on his left sitting down at his level, she had a worried and soft on her face "Tom you alright? You were thrashing around... groaning... then a scream..."

Tom frowned and closed his eyes "Just a nightmare... I normally get them from potter... but from me getting them is rare...." Valeria frowned and put her head on his chest making him inhale softly "Valeria?" "I have nightmare's too... I know how you feel..."

Tom sighs softly and reached his hand out running his fingers through her hair softly "what kind of nightmares....?" Valeria frowned in his chest "you coming to kill us... I was always told if the dark lord Voldemort knew about us.... He would come for us... since my family is related to harry Potter"

Tom frowned and kept rubbing his fingers through her hair "never...I will never harm you or your family... because your my family Valeria.. we may be distant cousins, but you are my family...." Valeria lifted her head, toms' fingers where still through her hair, she flushed at him "Really...?" tom nodded "of course love..." she flushed at 'love'  
  


Nagini on the top of the couch, if snakes could smirk well she would smirk 'master... and Valeria is.. prefect for each other..' **"Kiss her Master! Clam her!"** Nagini hissed with a slightly chuckle.

Tom took a breath **"Nagini....."** he looked up at Valeria "Apparently my snake thinks we should kiss" he said glaring at Nagini, he heard Nagini hiss like she was a laughing.

Valeria flushed "Really know....?" Tom nodded "Ignore her... she had a wild Img-" he didn't get to finish when he felt something warm on his lips, his eyes widen and released Valeria was kissing him, this felt warm... soft... he liked the feeling of it. Kissing her back softly only for her to pull back and getting up "G-Goodnight..." she quickly walked away leaving Tom laying there with a flush face.

Tom reached out and touched his lips 'did that Kiss just happen....?'

* * *

~next day morning~

Harry and Sirius walked in the Ministry of Magic and headed for the front desk, a woman at the desk looked at them "Can I help you?" Sirius gave his charming smile "Yes, were can we get wizarding passport done?" the woman flushed "Oh yes, Department of International Magical Cooperation"

Sirius chuckled "Thank you ma'am" he gave her another charming smile, Harry shook his head and pulling him away 'Come on you horn dog!" Sirius chuckled and walked with Harry.

Within 3 minutes they end up finding the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Walking up to the front desk another witch was typing on her typewriter has Sirius and Harry walked up, the room wasn't the busy just yet making Sirius and Harry right on time before anyone else.

The woman looked up and smiled "Can I help you?" Sirius flashing another charming smile "Yes me and my godson would like to sign up for passport"

The woman chuckled "Of course, let me get you the files... mhmmm... ah here you go" she handed them two "Fill this out and then placed them in the file basket and it will formed out right away"  
Sirius and harry nodded and went to set down to fil out the papers. Harry had to admit it was similar to the muggle passport.

Within 5 minutes, they were both finished. Putting it in the file basket has it disappeared, couple of seconds went by and two burgundy little books that had the minstery of magic crest on it and ID cards.

Picking them up, Harry opened his up he smiled 'yup just like the muggle one' Sirius put his in his back pocket "Alright harry lets go back home, write Shinra and pack for tomorrow" Harry nodded "Yeah but I would like to get my eyes check... new glasses..." Sirius blinked at him but chuckled "Of course, I know the best place, but for now tomorrow"

Next day July 15th, Sirius and Harry walked the streets of muggle London, Harry noticed Sirius turning the corner in an alley way shopping mall center. He blinked but followed Sirius passing 4 shops. On the left side they come to a shop with black doors and windows in the. The name of the store 'Jenna's Optical wear' then he noticed something on the sign appearing like magic under the name 'for muggle and magical eyewear'

His eyes widen "this is a muggle and magical eyewear place?" Sirius chuckled "yes, all the potters went here. This place serves muggles and wizards and witches, come on" he said taking his godsons hands and walking him in the building.

Stepping in, harry can tell is wall white with glass tables. A woman at a desk typing on a keyboard "Welcome just in a minute" Harry can see she had long brown hair and creamy skin. Looking up at them she smiled getting up "Welcome how can" she stopped, and her eyes widen "S-Sirius...?" Sirius smiled brightly at her "Hello Jenna"

Her eyes widen, and her hands went to her mouth with a gasp and rushed over giving Sirius a heartwarming hug "Oh Siri! It's good to see you again!" Sirius chuckled and hugged her back "you too Jenna love" Harry was blinking at them 'what's going on here....?'

Breaking apart "Sirius it's been far too long!" she smiled then frowned "I heard of what happen to James and Lily.... I'm so sorry..." Sirius reached out whipping her tears away with his thumps "it's already Jenna dear" Jenna smiled "So what brings you here?"

Sirius chuckled and pointed to Harry "my godson needs new glasses and his eyes check"

Jenna blinked at him "James's son? Harry Potter?" Harry nodded "yes I'm" she smiled "my word I never thought harry potter would come here, well then today is free eye exam, so I will exam your eyes free of course, now then follow me to an empty room" Harry nodded and followed her "Sirius you can stay here"

Sirius chuckled "alright" he sat down on one of the chairs has Jenna took harry to the back.

In the back, she opened a room "Alright sit down" he nodded and sat down on the chair that he remembers from the muggle eyewear store when he was 4. Sitting in front of him she dimmed the light and pointed her wand at her eyes "hold still keep your eyes open wide, ac preva" she casted.

"Mhmm... your have myopia, I can fix your eyes slightly but any further it can ruin your eyes" Harry looked shocked slightly "So I can see fine without glasses?" She smiled and pulled her wand away making harry blink his eyes. She nodded "yes, your eye sight is now 20/15" Harry looked more shocked but he smiled "this is amazing"

She chuckled "But of course you still need glasses, just for far away stuff. Since you are in school, the glasses will help if you're in back of the room, reading and other things. You play Quidditch?" Harry nodded "Yes I'm the seeker" Jenna chuckled "Good I will prescribe you glasses and contacts which you should only use for your Quidditch games" she said taking writing it down.

Harry smiled "Alright, sounds good" Jenna did a spell to fix his eyes. "Alright close your eyes" he closed them "wait couple of moments..... annnnd open them" Harry opened them, and he could see without his glasses on, he gasped "wow... I can see....!" Jenna looked at his eyes "seems it went well let me check"

Casting a spell, she checked his eyes once more and it came out to be 20/15 vision, this made her smile "Good! It turned out amazing! Now Follow me to you two, you can pick out a pair of frames for your glasses in the front" Harry got up and followed her back to the front.

Harry right away went to go look for a pair. Searching for a good 10 minutes, he found a pair he likes and they did look amazing on him. Sirius chuckled "Looks good cub, better then thoughs round ones"

Jenna walking over to him, she smiled "these are muggle glasses, half of the glasses are muggle design of course, Full Rim frame made from O Matter, a patented lightweight synthetic from the Oakley labs; Made to be impact and stress resistant, guaranteed to stay comfortable all day. Made in America these are good pick Mr. Potter. Would you like me to do a spell on them to they can turn into sunglasses in the sun?"

Harry smiled "Sure!" she laughed slightly "Alright let me spell these lens for your new vision took the glasses and casted the spell on the lens. Then gave them to harry "Here are and I will ship your contacts in the first week of Hogwarts, the price of the glasses is 53.93, the spelling the frames are free I don't charge for that, the contracts are 22.16 pounds. All together is 76.09 pounds"

Harry nodded "Cheaper than going into a muggle shop" he took out some of his money and paid her. She smiled "Thank you Mr. Potter enjoy your new glasses!" Harry chuckled "Oh I will thank you miss Jenna!"

Jenna chuckled "It's good to see you Sirius, owl me anytime" she winked at him, he grinned "But of course Jenna love" she flushed and giggled. Harry just shook his head 'bloody horn dog'

* * *

At the riddle manor, Tom was in another meeting. Valeria was in the library. Which was huge, it was remodeled. The library with 18-foot-high ceilings, a wood-burning fireplace, and a spiral staircase leading to a mezzanine upper level of the library that contained more books and a piano.

Valeria looked at the books on the shelves, they were all old more in still good condition. Most of the books were muggle which surprised her, her cousin hated muggle stuff.

Shaking her head she reached out and her fingers ran over the old books. Stopping her fingers on book that caught her eye. It was green like a fade green color. Gently taking it off the shelve, she looked at the cover.

'The Moonstone by Wilkie Collins'

She smiled softly 'yup this is the book' she walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Making herself comfy, she gently opened the book to the first chapter and started to read.

In the throne room, Riddle was standing before his members without the glamour on. Eyes had at first widen in shock and some thought he was imposter, but Lucius and Severus made sure it was him.

Bellatrix was blushing at his appearance, she smirked mentally 'my lord is so handsome! I can't wait until he chooses me!'

Tom closes his eyes "the hunt for Harry Potter is being called off" his death eaters gasped at this, Severus was shocked this even Lucius. Bellatrix looked more upset "My lord why?" Bellatrix asked him.

Tom did not look at her "I do not need to give you an answer Bella, you do not need to know it and all attacks will stop, I'll be leaving tomorrow. I'm leaving the country to visit family"

His death eaters gasped again at this "My lord your family sir?" Lucius asked. "Mhmm that's right, you and Severus weren't here the day she came here" Severus look confused 'who came here...?'

"a distant cousin of mine, Valeria Riddle. The most of you that were here, she came just two days ago. After dismissing the meeting me and her had a lovely chat. She is a witch, her mother married a pureblood from America" Tom said to his followers.

Severus and Lucius were shocked at this, Bella frowned at this 'that filthy blood traitor! How dare she come here take our lords time!' "My Lord!" she shouted making the death eater's eyes widen and shook looking back at their lord. He eyes narrowed at her "Bella, do not shout at me"

Biting her lip "how can you call that half blood your family! I would like to know what pureblood from America her mudblood mother married into!" death eaters where gulping.

Nagini next to her master was hissing at her **"How dare she disrespect Lady Valeria! Master let me kill her!"** Tom's face turned into a dark smirk making eyes widen, Bella was shaking slightly **"very well, Nagini make it pain full"** if snakes can smirk Nagini did. **"yesss master!"**

Lifting his wand "Petrificus Totalus" he hissed has the bell hit Bellatrix fast for to react. Her eyes widen falling stiff and falling back hitting the hard wood floor hard. "Nagini go ahead" he chuckled darkly.

The death eaters watched has Nagini slithered over to Bella and wrapped around her at this time Tom removed the spell on her has Nagini was squeezing Bella, they can hear Bella scream in as Nagini was squeezing her. Her legs and feet were wiggling, her screamed turned into a gasping and gurgling sound. Severus, Lucius and Rodolphus looked away has Bella's last breath echoed the room.

Tom chuckled darkly "Looks like you are widower Rodolphus. If your dearly departed wife kept her mouth shut she would be still alive, any last words for our lovely Bella?"

His death eaters kept quiet, Rodolphus sighs "no my lord... it was her own fault.. she should have kept her mouth shut" Tom grinned "yes she should have, now then don't make me repeat myself, the hunt for harry potter is done with, no more hunting him down. You will him and his friends alone, along with his the order for now. Severus and Lucius follow me, the rest of you are dismiss **and Nagini you may finish her off by eating her" "Yes master! I've been dying to kill her thank you master for giving me this pleasure of kill this horrid human woman"**

Tom chuckled and turned around walking out of the room with Severus and Lucius following him. The rest of his death eaters had left but Rodolphus he watched as Nagini started to eat her, he frowned 'you idiot Bella...' he turned and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the short chapter >.<** _

#    
Chapter 3 ‘meeting the family’

Harry and Sirius stepped out of house with two suitcases in hand. Remus behind them smiled “owl me once you get there, have fun you two”

Sirius chuckled “we will” Harry nodded “Bye Remus” Remus smiled “bye pup have fun, bye Padfoot” Sirius chuckled “bye Moony” Remus stepped back inside closing the front door.

Sirius lifted his wand, soon the knight bus appeared quickly. Stan stepping off the bus “welcome to the night bus, I’m stan” Harry smiled “Hello stan” Stan blinked then noticed Sirius, his eyes widen “well then take our bags, let’s get on harry”

Harry chuckled with a nod and stepped on with Sirius, finding a spot they sat down. Stan had stepped on with their bags, he walked them over to them “alright where would you two be heading?”

Sirius smiled “Amelia City, Florida, drop us off on Petal Lane. We have our passports” he took out his, Harry took out his also. Stan nodded looking the passports, he smiled “alright that will 40 galleons each” Sirius payed him.

  
“Take away Ern!” Stand shouted, the knight soon took off. Sirius and Harry looked out the window, to see the bus had started driving over the ocean. Sirius smiled “this will be the first time out of England... and into America”

Harry chuckled “Same, I can’t wait” he was excited to finally meet Shinra. Seeing New York past by fast, Sirius smiled always wanted to see New York. The knight bus coming to a stop, Stan smiled “Amelia City, Florida”

Harry and Sirius smiled taking they suite cases and got off the bus, it soon disappeared. Sirius smiled “Alright lead the way pup” Harry smiled and took out the piece of paper with Shinra’s address on it.

Then looked at the house across the street, it was one number down from the number of the house “this way Sirius” has he walked to the right, Sirius followed him.

Walking more down the road, Harry seeing the address and smiled “Here it is” he said stepping into the drive way and his eyes widen, the house was just a site to see. Sirius appeared next to him and his eyes widen “Wow…”

Most exquisite estate, it was like a castle almost. Harry smiled and took Sirius’s hand, walking up the drive way, to the front entrance. The door was a double glassed window door. Reaching, he ringed the doorbell. The door opened, harry and Sirius looked to see a house elf wearing a maid like outfit with maid cap. This was the first ever house elf he has seen that wore a full out outfit before.

“What can Cherry do for you?” the house elf asked, Harry smiled “hello Cherry, Shinra Potter is expecting me. I’m harry Potter, my god father Sirius Black is here with me also”

Cherry smiled “Oh of course, please come in, Master Shinra told Cherry he was accepting you” she said and stepped aside. Harry and Sirius smiled and walked in, they are sited to a very large main foyer entrance.

“Please this way, cherry will show you the sitting room” she said guided them through the right through another area of the house, and to the left down the hall. Snapping her fingers, the door opened “Please have a seat, cherry will inform the master you are here” she said.

Harry and Sirius walked inside the room, the room was large and just magnificent. Fireplace, red velvet gothic sofas. Large window in the back of the room, spiral star case that lead up a 2nd level.

Harry smiled “Thank you cherry” Cherry smiled and popped away. Sirius smiled walking over to the sofa and sat down “This place is just amazing” Harry nodded “yeah, I can’t believe how awesome this place is. I wonder how many rooms are in this castle house”

“Main living quarters has 13 living areas, 4 dining areas, 3 laundry areas, 7 kitchens or kitchenettes, 12 fireplaces, 4 offices, and a total of 16 bathrooms throughout the estate” they heard a voice, turned to the stairs to see a man walk down them, he was handsome, he has slightly wavy and messy dark brown hair with long bangs, and wears black glasses over his dark brown eyes.

He was wearing men’s black skinny jeans, black men’s tee and a red plaid long sleeve shirt over the black tee wearing black converse. Smiling, he took off his glasses “Hello Harry”

Harry smiled back at him “Hello Shinra!” Shinra chuckled and reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to him “Let me get a good look at you” he said.

Harry chuckled and let Shinra look at him. Shinra smiled “yup, the potter genes are all over you” Sirius laughed “You got that right! He looks so much like his father James”

Harry flushed “Shut up!” Shinra and Sirius chuckled, Shinra smiled more “Your eyes are brilliant glowing green” Harry nodded “My mother’s eye”

Shinra chuckled and looked at Sirius “you must be Sirius black, it’s an honor to meet someone from the black family” Sirius chuckled “thank you Shinra, I’m Harry’s godfather. I hope it’s alright me being here also?”

Shinra nodded “Of course! You are like family!” Harry and Sirius grinned at him “Hun is he here?” they heard a woman and looked has a woman was walking down the steps, she was just gorgeous to harry and Sirius’s eyes. She had long black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. She was wearing a white Maternity Punk Twin Babies Graphic Tee, black maternity leggings and black flats, her pregnant tummy was huge.

Shinra frowned “Victoria… I told you not to walk down these steps… without me” Victoria shook her head “Shinra dear, I’m pregnant not handicap!” then she smiled reaching the bottom walking over to Harry “Harry! I’m so happy to finally meet you!” she said hugging him, he chuckled and hugged her back “Same Lady Victoria”

Victoria blush and giggled “Lady aye? Aha! I like that” Shinra sighs with a smile “Well then, I guess we should talk to him you know”

Victoria nodded “let me do it” she said “this way harry, just me and you” Harry smiled “Of course, let me help you” Victoria giggled “Oh you are just a sweetheart, back the way you came dear”

Harry nodded and walked with her out the room. Shinra smiled “Well while they are gone, lets head to me office and talk” Sirius blinked but nodded “Of course”

* * *

At the riddle Manor, once in his study. Tom sat down on one of the chairs “Have a seat Lucius, Severus”

They both nodded and took their seats, Tom smirked and flicked his wand had has three glasses came from the shelves and a bottle of his fire whiskey. Glasses filled floated over to them. Tom taking his, he chuckled “go on” Lucius and Severus looked confused but took their glasses.

Tom taking a sip “Now then, since you two weren’t here yesterday. A girl came here, her name is Valeria Riddle” Severus and Lucius’s eyes widen in shock “Riddle…? Does that mean…?” Lucius asked.

Tom nodded “Yes, me and her are distant cousins. Apparently, my muggle father had a sister, younger sister of 17 when she was disowned for being pregnant. She was on a boat to America on that day I came here and killed my family. My aunt was named Tina riddle, she gave birth to two daughters. Heather Riddle and Curia Riddle. Curia had a daughter named Victoria, where she meets a pureblood wizard from America, married and out popped Valeria”

This was a shocked to them, Severus frowned “What are you gonna do my lord?” Lucius nodded “my lord what pureblood American wizard did she marry?”

Tom chuckled “that’s the big surprise, Potter” their eyes widen “P-Potter?!” Severus spat out in shock.

Lucius took a gulp of his fire whiskey “I didn’t know the Potter line had a branch in America…” “Yes, the branch is from Abraham Potter, meaning Valeria is also a distant cousin of Harry Potter which makes me also distant cousins with him”

Severus and Lucius both took another gulp of their fire whiskey, this was a lot to take in “this is why you are not after the potter boy anymore?” Lucius asked. Tom nodded and stood up “tomorrow I’m leaving with Valeria to meet her family. Most likely Harry Potter will be there”

Lucius and Severus frowned “can we meet her?” they both asked at him. He closed his eyes “No, Severus you will meet her when she attends Hogwarts this year. Now then leave, I have told you, get out”

They both nodded putting their glasses down bowing to him and left the room. Tom sighs puts his glass down and left the room from another door. Walking down the hallway, he stops at the library and see’s Valeria putting up a devise he recognized, it was like a muggle modern speaker. He sees Valeria putting her iPhone next to it where the device dinged, connected with it.   
‘mhmm… muggle technology… must have gotten better over the years’ then he notices Nagini over the couch. With a slight lump in her body, most likely from eating Bellatrix.

She was watching Valeria, Valeria smiled “Well then Nagini, I know I don’t understand you, but I hope you like music because I really wanna listen to some while I look around more, the book I found made me yawn” she said turning on a song.

The music to his ears, was new to him ‘what type of music is this…?’ what made him look at Valeria has she started to humming with the song, then started to what surprised him was Valeriea singing with the sing.  
  
“Fallen trees

It's hard to breathe

But I will keep fighting

Broken walls

No where to fall

But I will keep climbing

I can't see, I'm in the dark

Surrounding by sharks

Big cloud over me

I can't see, I'm in the dark

Surrounding by sharks

Big cloud over me” she sang while she looked over some books.  
  
Tom’s eyes widen at her singing voice ‘oh my god….’  
  
“Just take me home

Just take me home

Now the sky is falling

Don't let it fall

Don't let me go

Now the sky is falling

Down, down, down, down

Down on me

Down, down, down, down

Down on me”  
  
The music got more into a beat, has he can see Nagini’s tail move back in fourth from the beat. He smirked slightly ‘well I didn’t know Nagini like music like this’

“Now the sky is falling!” Valeria started to move body to the beat making his eyes widen, he gulped mentally. Her body moving to this beat was just tempting for him to walk up to her and grab her move with her.

“I can't see, I'm in the dark

Surrounding by sharks

Big cloud over me

I can't see, I'm in the dark

Surrounding by sharks

Big cloud over me

Now the sky is falling  
  
Down, down, down, down

Down on me

Down, down, down, down

Down on me

Now that the sky is falling”

The music ended along with her singing, he stepped in “my what a mazing voice you have” he made her jump and turned around to see him in the room. She flushed “When did you get in here…?” Tom grinned and looked at Nagini “Since you put the song on” if Nagini could blush she could.  
  
 **“Master! You were watching us!?”** Nagini asked, Tom chuckled with a nod **“Nagini I didn’t know you could dance like that”** Nagini looked away **“shut up master”  
  
** “So what type of music was this? I know a lot of muggle music but this is new to me” Tom said to her has another song came on, Valeria chuckled “It’s called techno”   
“ahhhh, to be honest this type of music is very energic” he said moving his head slightly to the music, Valeria chuckled “Very! Mother was raised on rock, hard rock all the oldies of the 70s and 80s when there was the most greats bands and hits”  
“Ah yes, Led zeppelin” Valeria’s eyes widen “You listened to Led Zeppelin?!” Tom chuckled “When I was a teenager yes, I believe my favorite song from them is Immigrant. Good song” Valeria giggled “Oh my god me too! That’s also mom’s favorite song! She’s gonna flip when she hears you like muggle music”

Tom smiled at her “so then, you wanna head down to kitchens and get something to eat?” Valeria smiled “Of course, tomorrow we still leaving?” Tom nodded to her. Valeria reached out and turned off the music taking her phone off her ihome speaker set. Following Tom out the room with Nagini behind them.

* * *

Reaching the room Victoria and Harry were walking too, Victoria opened the door and walked in with her. She smiled “This is the family Victorian tapestry room.” Harry looked around and the room was very Victorian like, it was all green in color with gold. The floor was dark brown hard wooding.

There was moving portraits hanging on the walls, “wow….” Harry was stunned by this. Victoria smiled and closed the door “these are all your cousins, there above the fireplace is Lady Georgia Potter. Abraham Potter’s wife” Harry blinked looked over to her.

The painting of Georgia smiled “Hello Harry” Harry smiled at her “Hello Lady Georgia” Georgia chuckled “Oh such a polite young man”

Victoria smiled “This way here to other connecting room” he nodded and followed her to the back of the room where it lead into another area, there was a book case on the left wall but on the right wall was a family magical tapestry, Harry can tell it looks just like the one at the black family home but it was not so time ruin and there was no burn marks over members of the family.

“So this the Potter family tree, the America tree line. See here the very first one was Abraham and his wife” she said, he smirked and stepped over and looked. His eyes trailed down the all the names. “Your family is huge, you have a lot of cousins and I mean a lot” to harry this family tapestry was bigger than the black family one. Most like because he figured that there were no disowning burn marks on it.

“Here is Nathan Potter, Shinra’s father” she said pointing to the name, Harry smiled and looked. There he was and Shinra. “And here is me!” she giggled stepping away ready for Harry to see it.

Harry smiled and looked down, at Victoria’s, his eyes widen. He went stiff ‘Victoria Potter ‘nee Riddle’ ‘Riddle…. Riddle… no it can’t be….’ He turned to her “Riddle… please tell me… this is not related to..” Victoria sighs softly “Harry, it’s true. My family is all Riddles, we are related to Tom Marvolo Riddle”

Harry started to hyperventilate, she frowned “Harry calm down, let me explain… Years ago. Tina riddle, Tom Riddle’s Snr sister and aunt to Tom Marvolo Riddle was just 17 when was disowned by the riddle family. She was pregnant that summer he came to the riddle manor. She was already on her way to America… She had twin girls, my aunt Heather and my mother curia…. Then she had me and I meet Shinra and had Valeria….”

Harry was calm now but had a frown on his face, Voldemort was related to him. This shocked him, they were distant cousin in laws. “Does.. does he know…?” he asked her “your daughter is the UK visiting family… please tell it’s not him….”

Victoria nodded to him “It is…. She wanted to go, she wanted to meet him…” Harry bites his lips “how can you let her go and visit him?! She could have been killed! He is a dark lord! He killed my parents and tried to kill me when I was a baby!”

Victoria closed her eyes but open them reaching out grabbing his ear making him yelp “Don’t you raise your voice to me! What you think we knew of what would happen?! You think Shinra didn’t give her a port key to teleport her away right away of any sign of danger?!”

Harry gulped “I’m sorry… please let goo.. Owwww!”

Victoria sighs and let go of his ear “He is coming here tomorrow with Valeria” his eyes widen in fear “and he will behave, he will not try and kill you” Harry shook slightly “H-how do you know… he won’t…”

“Because he sworn his magic to me and my daughter, he will not do anything to you or to us. You will behave under my household while he is here, do I make myself clear?” she snapped, he straightens up right away and nodded “Y-yes ma’am….” Victoria smiled “Good, ohh.. the boys are moving around…” Harry blinked at her “you alright?”

“I’m fine dear, go on back downstairs I need to use the bathroom, pregnancy pee breaks” she said, Harry nodded and left the room. Victoria shook her head ‘I do hope there will be no fighting….’  
  


* * *

Finding his way back to the sitting room, Sirius and Shinra were not in the room. He sighs and sat down ‘Voldemort is related to me….’ “Harry Potter sir?” Harry turned to see Cherry right here.   
“Yes Cherry?”

Cherry bowed slightly “Master has asked Cherry to bring harry potter to his office, harry potter’s godfather is with him. Please follow Cherry” Harry nodded “alright lead the way” Cherry smiled. Leading him up the stairs, through a hallway to the left. They came to a door, cherry knocked “come in” Cherry stepped in “Cherry has brought Harry Potter Master”

Shinra smiled “Thank you Cherry, now go see if Victoria needs any help” Cherry nodded and disappeared. Harry stepped in closing the door “you wanted to see me?” Sirius was sitting on one of the leather chairs in front of Shinra’s desk “Yes, I have something to show you”

Harry sighs and stepped over “Harry, from your magic aura round you I take it Victoria has showed and told you” Harry nodded “Yes….” Sirius frowned “Shinra told me…”  
  
Harry frowned “How can you let him come here…?” Shinra sighs softly “He is apart of my wife’s family, Tina Riddle, Tom Riddle’s Aunt, not long after she arrived here in America found out about her family being murdered…. She was given a small amount of Riddle holdings, this is when Dumbledore made himself found and told her who really killed them. You see Tina knew about the magical realm for years since Dumbledore came along. Even though the rules here if an muggle knows of us we have to whip their memories but Dumbledore never told about her knowing so through the years she lived on with her new family here knowing about Tom and the wizarding world”  
  
Harry frowned “Dumbledore again.. you do know that he lied to your father about my mother wishing for me to be with my muggle family right?” Shinra nodded “my father suspected it to be honest” Sirius growled “old goat”  
  
Shinra just shook his head “Well then, lets show you to your rooms” he smiled getting up. Harry and Sirius got up “Sounds good, I’m rather exhausted” Sirius softly says. Harry just nodded, Shinra chuckled walked out of the room with them. They followed him down the hall then down another corridor. Cherry was standing in the middle of the hallway and bows “Master, Cherry has cleaned masters guests rooms and placed their stuff in their rooms” Shinra smiled “Thank you Cherry, you may go check on Victoria” Cherry bowed again and disappeared.  
  
Shinra turned to Harry “This is your room” he pointed ta door on the right “and Sirius that’s your room” he pointed to the room right next to Harry’s “get yourselves comfy, I’ll be around. There’s an Indoor pool downstairs if you ever wanna go swimming, know if you both excuse me” he walked away. Harry smiled “Well I’m gonna check out my room and maybe go down to that pool” Sirius laughed “I’ll properly take a nap then join ya, if they have a hot tub I’ll soak in it” Harry chuckled stepped to his room has Sirius walked off of to his room.  
  
Harry opened his room and stepped inside and closed his door. He blinked walking on more only for his eyes widen “This.. is like a suite!”  
  
The suite design is layered with a soft color palette and materials that create the desired warmth and calm feeling of the space. Incorporated curved wood moldings, arches, organic lines and materials like travertine and pebble tile for the floor and teamed these up with ornate paneled doors in a chocolate stain.

The bedroom, introduced layers of crown moldings, scale, proportion and texture to the room. Harry stepped over to the windows to the outdoor views, it gave the room an expansive feel. Harry looked back at the room, a built-in entertainment center in the bedroom, adding storage and a finished look. Queen sized lushes’ bed, a amazing rich wood built in dresser in front of the bed with a TV above it. The custom woodwork and cabinetry creates a flow and connection with the master bath.   
  
Harry walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light looking in the room. The master bath was also designed for a separate water closet, large bubble soaking tub tucked between two large corner windows and a clean fireplace, sauna and finally, a vast closet with a built-in washer and dryer. A large steam shower was constructed with solid granite walls, a pebble floor and glass tile ceiling.

Harry turning off the light, he stepped over to the bed and sat on it and fell back on it, he smiled closing his eyes “Ahhh… so soft… these are better then the beds at Sirius…”  
  
Sitting up “alright my clothes…” he looked around and didn’t see his bags, he frowned “Cherry?” Cherry appeared with a pop “young master called for Cherry?” “uhm where is my bags…?” Harry asked, Cherry blinked “Oh! Cherry has put your clothes in the dresser, Cherry also put your bags in the closet… did Cherry do something wrong…?” Harry blinked and shook his head “No, it’s alright Cherry thank you” Cherry smiled and disappeared. Harry slipped off the bed and walked over to the dresser and opening up some drawers to see where is where. He end up finding his swimming trunks, changing into them. He walked to the front door and left the room to find the pool.  
  


* * *

At the Riddle Manor, after lunch Valeria and Tom where in the garden area. She smiled at all the flowers “Wow… it’s so beautiful” Tom smiled “Yes, I tried the best I could to redo the garden area. I tore down the old shed… build the new shed over there” he pointed. Valeria looked and smiled “I see, do you have a pool?” Tom blinked “yeah but it’s not even finished yet, still need to work on it” Valeria looked around more then she noticed a graveyard not far. She walked towards it, Tom watched and frowned, he followed her.  
  
Valeria looked down the hill at the graveyard “spooky to live near a graveyard” Tom next to her sighs “Our family are down there” Valeria blinked and looked at him “They are? Can I visit them?” Tom frowned “maybe later, Come” he walked away, Valeria frowned ‘I wonder why he’s upset…’ he followed after him.  
  
Following him, they reached horse stable making her gasp slightly “You have horses?!” Tom chuckled “Yeah, the Riddle family was known for breeding horses but… after their death.. most of the animals where all sold so I bought some horses. I tore down the old stable and built this new one” Valeria smiled and stepped inside, there was at least 3 horses. She noticed a pure black horse, she walked over to it as it moved its head to her. She reached out and petted his head “beautiful”

  
  
Tom looked at her and flush came to his cheeks ‘indeed beautiful….’ “his name is Shadow, my favorite horse” he walked overreached out petting Shadows neck. The horse made a noise, Valeria chuckled “I would love to ride a horse” Tom looked at her “would you like too?” Valeria looked up at him “really..?”  
  
Tom nodded “There is a horse trail not far, if you want we both can go for a nice walk” Valeria smiled brightly “Yes I would love to!” Shadow made a noise, no doubt agreeing for a nice walk. Tom chuckled “Well then, you can ride his siter” he pointed to the next stall “Morgana” Valeriea smiled and walked over to the other stall and see’s Morgana laying down “Hello there” Morgana lifted her head to see Valeria and got up quickly and walked over to her. Valeria smiled and petted her “What do you say girl, wanna go for a nice ride?” Morgana made a noise of agreement. Tom chuckled “alright lets get their stables on”  
  


* * *

Back at Shinra’s Harry walked through the house only to find a sign ‘pool’ with a arrow. He smiled and walked over to the door and opened it. His eyes widen to see the luxury pool area with a its own bar area “Wow…”  
  
He walked over to chairs has a towel appeared on it. It was a black beach towel with neon colored palm tree on it. Harry blinked ‘did cherry put it here?’ he sighed and took off his glasses, he could still very much see from when he got his eyes fixed. He placed them on an end table next to the long chair and turned to the pool. He smiled and ran to only to jump in doing a cannon ball. The water felt amazing, coming up for air he floated on his back enjoying the water. He smiled, he was happy to be here and excited to meet Valeria.  
  
“I see you have found the pool” Harry moved and see’s Victoria in a maternity one piece bathing suit “Victoria, you here for a swim too?” Victoria nodded “and to soak my feet in the hot tub” she said walking over the hot tub and gently sat down putting her feet in the nice hot water. She hummed “This feels nice” Harry chuckled and swim over only to climb in from pool and sat down in the hot tub “Mhmmm yeah, feels nice on the muscles” Victoria chuckled “So how is your day so far?” Harry smiled “Good, I’m excited to see Valeria … but..” he frowned looking away ‘he isn’t happy to see Tom Riddle’ Victoria thought mentally. “I know dear but I’m sure it will be alright” Harry sighs ‘I hope so…’ “Wow! This pool area is amazing!” Sirius’s voice traveled in the room. Harry chuckled “Siri! Over here!” Sirius in his swimming trunks walked over “mind if I join ya Harry?” “Go right ahead Sirius” Victoria says. Harry nodded “come on in Siri!” Sirius smiled and right away got in only groan “This feels nice”  
  


* * *

On the horse trail, Tom and Valeria on the horses talking a striding. Valeria was loving this. This was her first time riding a horse, she glanced at Tom who was on Shadow keeping his eyes ahead. Valeria flushed and looked ahead over and when they turned the corner Valeria’s eyes widen to see an amazing crystal clear small round lake “Wow… this lake is so pretty”

Tom chuckled “We can take a break, the horses can have some water then you can head back to the manor” Valeria nodded and carefully got off Morgana who walked over to the lake and started to enjoy herself. Tom got off Shadow as he did the same has his sister.  
  
Valeria smiled looking out to the lake “so clear” Tom smiled at her, walking over to her “The lake was never this crystal clear before” Valeria looked up at him “Really?” Tom nodded “It was rather dirty and polluted by muggles over the years. So, I cleaned it” Valeria blinked at him then looked back at the lake “Well you did an amazing job, the lake looks beautiful” she said and sat down. Tom looked down at her and flushed, he gulped softly and sat down next to her.  
  
“A magical creature lives in the lake also” Tom says making Valeria’s eyes widen “No way really?!” Tom nodded with a chuckle “I didn’t know at the time but after I cleaned the lake, it showed itself to me and thanked me” Valeria looked shocked “what type was it?” Tom smirked “You wanna meet her?” Valeria’s eyes widen “Yeah, what about the horses?” Tom chuckled “Shadow and Morgana are use to her”  
  
Tom chuckled getting up, Valeria got up also. Tom took out his wand and tapped the water with his wand sending magical ripples through the lake. The horses where not affected by its, Valeria blinked as on the surface of the lake there was large lumps coming forward. When close the water burst up making Valeria gasp and held onto Tom’s making him chuckle.  
  
Before them was deep blue water serpent, Valeria’s eyes widen “a water serpent….” Tom nodded with a smile **“Hello Neon”** Valeria blinked up at the serpent who came down to their level **“Greetings Tom”** Neon looked at Valeria **“You have brought a visitor how rare of you”** Tom chuckled **“This Valeria, she is family** ” Neon blinked her eyes at Valeria in surprise “ **I see, is she your mate then?”** Tom flushed at this. Valeria was blinking “What is she saying?” Tom sighs softly **“No she isn’t my mate…”** Neon chuckled **“I see, I can smell it on you Tom. You like this girl”** Tom flushed again but cleared his throat **“well then, Neon this is Valeria.** Valeria this Neon”  
  
Valeria smiled and bowed slightly “Hello Neon” Neon looked down at her “Hello Valeria” Valeria’s eyes widen “I just heard her… how?” Tom chuckled “she’s a type of serpent that is telepathic, can even speak to humans normally” Neon nodded her serpent head “Yes, I’m surprised Tom has brought someone to my lake and to meet me. I take it you are a witch? I can sense such magic in you, very powerful”

Valeria smiled “Thank you” Neon looks at Tom “I sense you have changed… something in you as changed Tom Riddle” Tom closes his eyes ‘yes… I can feel it’ “My soul is mending itself back together… most likely my Horcuxe's are going back to me… I think the headmaster knows of my secret Neon” Valeria frowned “So you think he’s hunting them?” Tom nodded.  
  
Neon did a snake hiding sound “I see, well Tom. As you know, you cannot destroy a soul, you may have rip yours apart so many times but the host’s of your souls will be destroy not your soul itself. Your soul pieces are returning to you” she said as her eyes glowed a light blue making Valeria gasp in shock “her eyes are glowing…”

  
  
Tom looked at her “she can see souls, So you can my pieces?” Neon nodded “Only one as return to you, you told me of one not far from here. The ring, I think you should get it before it falls into the wrong hands”  
  
Tom sighs and reaches in his pocket holding up the Gaunt family ring making Valeria and even Neon’s eyes widen in surprised. “You got your ring?” Tom nodded “I don’t know why but.. after Valeria showed up… I had a feeling so.. I went to get my ring… after I left eh shake I felt someone approaching it so I hid my aura. To my surprise it was Dumbledore”

Valeria frowned “Dumbledore was here…?!” Tom nodded. Neon sighs softly “I see, did you let him leave?” Tom nodded “I was in no mood to fight him, so I just watched him search the shack then watched him leave. I returned to my manor in time for the meeting”  
  
Neon hummed “I see, Tom. You must be careful and you too Valeria” Valeria blinked up at her “Me? why me?” “Because dear one, you are related to Tom” “And Harry Potter” Tom adds. Neon looked at him “Harry Potter? The boy who lived? The one you’ve trying to kill?” Tom nodded “You still want him dead? Over a stupid prophecy?” she narrowed at him with a hiss, Valeria felt nervous from that hiss “You may be a speaker but I will not condone you for trying to kill a child, tell me have you changed your mind Tom?”  
  
Tom frowned and nodded “I have, I will not kill Harry Potter. He is family also know” Valeria relaxed slightly ‘thank god’ “Good, know then I will take my leave” she said disappearing into the water.  
  
Tom sighs “This is the first time she’s threaten me” Valeria blinked at him “Tom… tomorrow… will you talk to Harry?” Tom looked at her “Of course, I wanna make it clear I do not wish to harm or kill him anymore” Valeria smiled brightly “Good” Tom flush’s from her smile, his arm moved on it’s own and cupped her cheek making her eyes widen slightly with a flush face “Tom…?”  
  
Tom leaned down “forgive me…” Valeria eyes widen more as Tom’s lips touched hers in a gently soft kiss. ‘oh my god… he’s kissing me….’ her eyes closed and relaxed ‘her lips are so soft’ he thought as he felt Valeria kiss him back.

  
  
  
  



End file.
